Cry
by Arlian Lee
Summary: Hongbin menangis dan merengek lagi. Jaehwan hanya berdecak kecil sebelum meninggalkannya. Dasar wanita gila! Kim Wonshik x Lee Hongbin, VIXX RaBin! Hongbin! GS! DLDR!


**Cry**

.

By : Arlian Lee

.

Lee Hongbin (GS) _and_ Kim Wonshik

Lee Jaehwan ( _GS_ ), Jung Yein

.

 _Drama, Hurt/comfort, romance, humor?, Genderswitch, Alternative Universe, Out of Characters_

.

Rabin Fict! Ravi x Hongbin

.

Oneshot!

.

 _Don't Like don't read, don't do other bad thing._

 _._

I had a drink and then I cried so hard

Because I remember the past..

.

( Stellar – Cry)

.

 _Happy reading anyway ^^,_

.

.

Hongbin menangis jejeritan. Keadaan kacau sekali. Tangisan, racauan dan teriakan mendominasi ruangan kamar yang sepi. Penampilannya masih sama, cantik seperti saat pergi ke pesta. Hanya saja wajah cantik itu tertutup air mata yang terus saja mengalir tak berhenti.

Dengan racauan yang semakin parah setiap menitnya, tangan ramping Hongbin mengambil acak pakaian dari lemari ke dalam koper. Bibir tipisnya masih terus menguraikan berbagai macam umpatan dan kalimat kekesalan yang sepertinya tak akan berujung.

"Bagaimana bisa- _hiks_ \- dia melakukan ini kepadaku.. _hiks_.. _hiks_..?!" Racaunya dalam tangis seraya menaruh asal pakaian-pakaiannya ke dalam koper. " _Hiks_.. Bagaimana bisa dia— _hiks_ \- melakukan ini kepadaku.. _hiks_?!"

Lalu ia berjongkok dengan tangan memegang tepian koper. Tubuhnya masih bergetar seiring dengan sesenggukan yang menjadi. Kekesalan itu tak akan menghilang dari dirinya. Ia masih sangat kesal dan kecewa kepada kekasihnya.

Ya, kekasihnya.

Kim Wonshik.

Lelaki itu telah mempermainkan dirinya. Lelaki itu sama sekali tidak menghargainya.

"Aku bilang padanya untuk memakai sepatu itu.. _hiks_.." Hongbin menarik dalam nafasnya yang tersengal. Tangannya mulai memunguti pakaian di atas lantai yang tercecer akibat ia melemparnya tadi. "Baiklah, ini sudah berakhir."

Ia mengusap kasar wajahnya yang berair. "Kau pikir aku tergila-gila padamu?! _Ha_?! Kau laki-laki jahat! _Hiks_.. _hiks_.." Umpatnya kemudian dengan tangisan yang terus mengikuti.

Ketika ia sibuk melanjutkan tangisannya, dering ponsel terdengar nyaring. Dengan malas Hongbin mengambil ponselnya dan melihat siapa yang menelpon.

Tangisannya semakin keras manakala lensa kelamnya membaca deretan nama yang tertera.

"Aku tidak akan menjawab, dasar kau laki-laki jelek!" Pekik Hongbin seraya melempar ponselnya.

Dan ponsel itu tetap berdering menemani isak tangis Hongbin yang tak berhenti. Hongbin melirik ponselnya lagi dengan tatapan kesal yang kentara. Ia mendorong ponselnya menjauh lalu tangannya menarik koper yang tak tertata rapi itu.

"Aku akan pergi!" Lalu ia menutup paksa kopernya.

Selesai dengan mengepaki barang sekedarnya, Hongbin pun memaksa diri untuk berganti pakaian dan mencuci muka. Ia akan pergi dari rumah jadi ia tidak ingin orang lain melihat wajahnya yang mengerikan karena sisa tangisan. Bahkan saat ini wajahnya sudah membengkak. Mata cantiknya pun terlihat menyedihkan. Hongbin benar-benar mengutuk lelaki yang telah membuatnya seperti ini.

Setelah itu, Hongbin pun naik mobil untuk pergi ke tempat yang diinginkannya.

.

.

.

Sekitar tiga puluh menit perjalanan, Hongbin sampai pada hotel. Pertama ia melakukan registrasi. Kemudian ia diantar untuk masuk ke dalam kamar yang dipesan. Hongbin memberikan hormat kepada pegawai hotel lalu masuk ke dalam kamar.

 _Oh_ , ini tempat yang bagus. Setidaknya ia akan lebih tenang ketika berada di dalam sini. Hongbin meletakkan asal kopernya. Duduk bersila di depannya sebelum ia membuka sedikit kasar koper yang tak berdosa itu.

Satu botol _soju_ ia keluarkan dan ia buka segera. Hongbin tak peduli, ia ingin mabuk dan melepas semua penat malam ini. Langsung saja, beberapa teguk _soju_ masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Membasahi kerongkongannya yang kering dan menyapa perutnya yang kosong. Hongbin tak peduli.

Dan sepuluh menit berlalu, kesadaran Hongbin mulai menurun. Wajahnya memerah, rambutnya acak-acakan dan suaranya terdengar parau. Namun itu tak membuat Hongbin untuk berhenti minum. Ia meraih botol _soju-_ nya yang kosong dan mengarahkannya ke dalam mulut. Berharap masih ada tetes-tetes terakhir _soju_ yang tersisa.

Tak mendapati _soju_ dalam botol, ia menggoyang-goyangkannya. Tak ada _soju_ yang keluar, Hongbin melemparnya. Tangisan yang sempat berhenti beberapa saat sepertinya akan kembali terdengar. Rengekan kecil menguar dari bibir tipis Hongbin. Wanita itu memberengut kesal dengan mata yang basah. Tangannya beralih membuka koper, mengambil satu botol _soju_ dan meletakkannya di atas lantai.

Kemudian matanya sedikit memicing memperhatikan isi kopernya. Dengan pandangan yang kabur akibat kesadaran yang menurun, Hongbin mengangkat lalu menaruh lagi secara acak pakaian yang ada di dalam koper.

" _Eyyy_... Kenapa aku hanya mengepak kaus?" Ucapnya kacau. "Ada apa denganku?!" Lanjutnya masih dengan tangan mengacak-acak isi kopernya. " _Aiishh_ , _jinjja_!"

Tak peduli lagi, Hongbin segera memutar tutup botol _soju_. Meneguk beberapa tetes _soju_ ia mengerut kceil. Reaksi yang cukup kuat dari _soju_ mengenai tenggorokannya. Sedikit bersendawa, Hongbin meneguk kembali _soju-_ nya secara berulang. Tiba-tiba ia tersedak dan batuk kecil. Langsung saja ia memukul-mukul dadanya agar lebih merasa enak.

 _Soju_ ini benar-benar membuatnya seperti wanita gila.

.

.

.

Lain Hongbin maka lain pula Wonshik. Lelaki berstatus kekasih Hongbin itu merasa bersalah dengan kejadian pada pesta tadi. Ia yang menyebabkan Hongbin menghilang dari pandangannya dan sama sekali tak menjawab panggilannya. Jelas saja Wonshik panik. Hongbin tiba-tiba menghilang dan sulit dihubungi.

Pilihan yang terbaik adalah datang ke kediamannya. Rumah yang ia huni bersama teman wanita yang dianggap kakak bagi Hongbin. Wonshik pun juga meninggalkan pesta yang masih belum selesai itu untuk mencari Hongbin. Saat telah berada di depan pintu rumah Hongbin, Wonshik pun segera memencet bel rumah. Berharap jika Hongbin ada di rumah atau setidaknya, Jaehwan sang kakak membukakan pintu.

 _Ting-tong.._

Tak butuh waktu lama, lembaran tipis kayu itu terbuka. Menampilkan sosok wanita cantik dengan seragam olahraga. Sepertinya wanita ini baru selesai latihan golf terlihat dari seragam olahraga yang dikenakan.

" _Noona_ , apa Hongbin ada di rumah?" Tanya Wonshik.

Jaehwan –wanita itu- mengernyit bingung. "Kenapa kau mencari Hongbin disini? Ku pikir kau bersama dengannya." Jawab Jaehwan dengan nada bingung yang kentara. Memang tadi sore Jaehwan lah yang membantu Hongbin bersiap-siap pergi ke pesta dan Jaehwan pikir Hongbin akan pergi bersama Wonshik.

Wonshik menarik dalam nafasnya sebelum melepaskan secara panjang. Ia memasukkan tangannya dalam saku. Pandangannya jatuh pada lantai kayu rumah kediaman Keluarga Lee.

"Aku ingin memberikan sedikit kejutan, jadi aku bercanda." Wonshik mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Jaehwan yang masih bingung. "Lalu dia pergi tanpa menungguku hingga akhir acara. Dia juga tidak menjawab teleponku." Wonshik menjeda ucapannya sejenak. "Dia akan menjawab panggilanmu, kan? Coba _noona_ hubungi Hongbin sekarang."

Jaehwan mangut-mangut paham. Lekas ia merogoh ponselnya dari saku belakang _skirt_ yang ia pakai. " _Ah_ , Hongbin suka sekali membuat panik semua orang. Dasar wanita ini!" Gumam Jaehwan seraya menyentuh layar ponselnya. Lalu ia meletakkan ponselnya pada telinga. Sembari menunggu sambungan diterima, Jaehwan mengalihkan atensi pada sepatu yang berjejer. "Ku rasa dia pulang ke rumah. Dia memakai sepatu itu hari ini." Tukasnya setelah menangkap sebuah sepatu cantik milik Hongbin dengan lensanya. _Yah_ , Jaehwan sangat yakin jika itu adalah sepatu Hongbin.

Sekitar satu menit kemudian, sambungan telepon itu diterima.

" _Yaa_! Kau dimana?!" Tanya Jaehwan. Wonshik berbisik kecil. Memberi tahu untuk tidak mengatakan bahwa ia ada di sebelah Jaehwan. Jaehwan mengangguk singkat.

" _Ne, unni?! Wae?!"_ Suara Jaehwan terdengar parau dan kacau dari seberang.

"Apa kau minum-minum?!" Tebak Jaehwan setelah mendengar sahutan Jaehwan. "Wonshik pergi mencarimu ke seluruh tempat."

" _Kenapa dia mencariku? Kenapa aku harus mendengar namanya di sepanjang perjalanan kota ini?! Aku sedang berada dalam perjalanan setelah putus."_ Efek mabuk masih mendominasi suara Hongbin yang parau.

Jaehwan mengernyit bingung. Ia tidak paham dengan ucapan Hongbin sama sekali. " _Mwo_? _Yeob-yeoboseyo_?!" Seru Jaehwan saat sambungannya ditutup paksa oleh Hongbin.

Jaehwan memeriksa ponselnya dan ternyata benar. Teleponnya telah dimatikan sepihak oleh Hongbin. Padahal ia masih belum puas bicara. "Dia mematikannya." Lalu Jaehwan menatap Wonshik yang menunggu hasil percakapan mereka. "Dia bilang dia sedang melakukan perjalanan setelah putus. Kota yang sesak? Kau tahu dimana dia berada?" Tanya Jaehwan penasaran. Pasalnya ia cukup tak mengerti dengan ucapan Jaehwan.

Wonshik berpikir sejenak. Kota yang sesak? Dahinya berkerut dengan ekspresi wajah yang terlukis.

"Apa dia berada di Chun Cheon?" Wonshik memainkan sebentar bibirnya. "Aku tidak melihat mobilnya. Mungkin dia membawanya. Terima kasih, _noona_."

Kemudian Wonshik berbalik meninggalkan Jaehwan yang masih berada dalam kubangan kuriositas tak terjawab. Matanya menyipit, bibirnya terbuka dan raut wajah berpikir yang terlihat.

" _Oh_ , tepi danau?" Tebaknya asal. Lalu ia melihat ponselnya kembali. " _Auhghh_ , berapa banyak sudah wanita ini minum?"

.

.

.

Sebenarnya Wonshik tidak yakin apakah Hongbin memang ada di tempat ini atau tidak. Tapi tidak masalah kan mencoba? Ini adalah salah satu hotel yang berada di Chun Cheon. Memang mereka berdua pernah datang ke hotel ini beberapa minggu yang lalu. Tapi untuk apa Hongbin datang ke hotel kalau seandainya memang Wonshik menemukan Hongbin disini?

Wonshik mengemudi mobilnya menyusuri tempat parkir. Dengan tangan yang bergerak di kemudi, mata sipitnya mengedar. Mencari-cari mobil Hongbin. Bibirnya berdo'a semoga ia menemukan mobil Hongbin. Beberapa saat kemudian, senyum manis muncul di wajah Wonshik. Mata sipitnya menangkap mobil sedan berwarna silver dengan nomor polisi 40기 1385 terparkir dengan rapi disana. Wonshik tahu kalau itu adalah mobil kekasihnya.

" _Ahh_ , seharusnya aku tidak membiarkannya dia mengemudi sendiri lagi."

Lalu Wonshik segera memarkir mobilnya dan turun dari sana. Ia masuk ke dalam hotel dan berjalan menuju resepsionis. Kebetulan yang menjaga resepsionis adalah seorang laki-laki.

Wonshik melipat tangan di atas meja resepsionis. "Boleh saya bertanya di kamar berapa Lee Hongbin mengunap?" Tanyanya sopan pada pegawai hotel. "Saya melihat mobilnya di tempat parkir. Dia terlihat seperti pemeran utama di dalam kartun romantis."

"Maafkan kami. Tapi kami tidak bisa memberi tahu informasi tersebut." Jawab pegawai hotel tidak kalah hormat. Ia pun juga memberikan bungkukan dalam pada Wonshik.

Wonshik sedikit berdecak. Lantas ia merogoh sakunya dan mengambil dompet. "Anda tidak percaya padaku?" Tanyanya sebelum membuka dompetnya dan menunjukkan sebuah foto Hongbin pada saat Hongbin masih SMA. "Bahkan jika saya melakukan ini? Dia adalah wanita yang anda lihat, kan?"

Pegawai itu mengangguk ragu dengan senyum canggung yang terulas. "Dia cantik. Tapi peraturan adalah peraturan." Tuturnya.

Seketika Wonshik menutup dompetnya lagi kemudian memasukkannya ke dalam saku. Ia mangut-mangut paham. "Ku rasa ini tidak akan berhasil. Kalau begitu, maaf." Lalu ia berbalik dan meninggalkan meja resepsionis.

Wonshik berjalan gontai menuju ruang tunggu lobi. Ia berdecak dengan otak berpikir keras. Bagaimana caranya agar bisa masuk ke dalam kamar Hongbin? Jangankan masuk ke sana. Tahu dimana kamar Hongbin saja tidak bisa. Mana Hongbin tidak menjawab teleponnya lagi. Mau tak mau Wonshik hanya bisa duduk di sofa dan menunggu Hongbin keluar.

Mata sipitnya begitu fokus tertuju pada lift sebelah kanan. Ia mencoba berulang kali untuk menghubungi lagi Hongbin tapi masih menemukan hasil yang sama. Nihil. Lalu ia menyimpan ponselnya dan kembali memperhatikan lift. Siapa tahu sebentar lagi Hongbin akan turun.

Wonshik akan terlonjak setiap kali pintu itu terbuka. Namun setelahnya decak kesal dan lenguhan lelah terdengar menguar. Mereka bukan Hongbin. Lalu kemana wanita itu?

Dan ini sudah jam ke dua ia berada di tempat ini. Bayangkan sudah dua jam Wonshik menunggunya. Wonshik tetap menunggu di tempat yang sama hingga tak sadar tertidur disana.

Saat pagi tiba, Wonshik mengecek kembali arlojinya. Ia mendesah begitu menyadari bahwa pagi telah menyapa Kota Chun Cheon dan ia masih tetap berada di sana demi menunggu Hongbin. Apa wanita itu sudah keluar? Atau masih berada di dalam?

Dengan sisa tenaga yang masih bertahan. Wonshik berharap Hongbin segera keluar. Ia kembali menatap lift dengan pandangan bertabur do'a.

" _Oh_!" Wonshik terlonjak bangkit. Ia berdiri seketika melihat Hongbin sempoyongan keluar dari lift. Wonshik tersenyum melihat bagaimana Hongbin sekarang. Berjalan sempoyongan dengan wajah mengantuk dan rambut yang acak-acakan. Untung pakaian Hongbin masih terlihat apik walaupun jauh dari kata rapi. Wanita itu bahkan tak memperhatikan dengan benar apa kata resepsionis saat ia melakukan check out. Rasanya menggelikan di mata Wonshik. Namun bagaimana pun ia tetap cinta pada wanita itu.

Langsung saja Wonshik akan mendekati Hongbin, namun seseorang lebih dulu menghampiri Hongbin dan mengambil alih koper yang diseretnya. Wonshik meneleng heran. Alisnya menaut dengan kening yang berkerut. Wonshik berubah panas ketika melihat Hongbin tampak senang melihat kehadiran lelaki yang tak ia kenal. Raut wajahnya yang sudah kusut pun bertambah kusut lagi. Lekas ia mengikuti kemana mereka berdua pergi.

.

.

.

.

Sebuah tanah lapang yang tak lagi terpakai ditumbuhi banyak bunga-bunga liar adalah tujuan Hongbin. Mobil Wonshik berhenti pada jarak yang lumayan dekat dengan mobil Hongbin di depannya. Wonshik melepas sabuk pengaman dengan bibir masih mengerucut kesal. Dalam pancaran matanya masih ada luapan cemburu yang masih belum tersampaikan. Ia pun memperhatikan Hongbin yang keluar bersama lelaki itu. Untuk apa datang berdua ke tempat seperti ini?

Dari sana Wonshik bisa melihat lelaki itu mendekati Hongbin. Semakin bertambah panas saat melihat wajah Hongbin yang tampak berseri memandangnya. Wonshik mendengus tak karuan. Lalu ia memicing curiga. Kenapa lelaki itu memberikan kunci kepada Hongbin setelah itu pergi?

" _Agh_ , dia seorang pengemudi sewaan? Di pagi-pagi buta seperti ini?" Cibirnya. "Berapa banyak yang sudah dia minum?"

Wonshik pun lantas turun dan mengikuti Hongbin yang berjalan menuju sisi selatan lapangan itu. Wanita itu masih berjalan ke depan dengan tangan membawa ponsel. Langkah sempoyongan dan tak peduli dengan rumput liar menggores kaki jenjangnya yang tak tertutup kain. Wanita itu hanya memakai kaos seperempat lengan dan celana pendek, ngomong-ngomong.

"Laki-laki jahat!" Wonshik memasukkan tangan dalam celana sesaat mendengar Hongbin berbicara. "Kau pikir aku ada disini karena kenangan kita? Berhentilah membohongi dirimu sendiri."

Wonshik hanya menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. Ia bersykur Hongbin tak menyadari dirinya yang ada di belakang.

 _Dringg...dringg.._

Ponsel Hongbin berbunyi. Dengan kesadaran yang masih belum sepenuhnya kembali, Hongbin mengangkat panggilan itu. Sementara Wonshik hanya memperhatikan Hongbin dari belakang.

"Bicaralah padaku! _Humpp_!" Suara Hongbin terputus karena mual yang tiba-tiba datang. _Oh_ , untungnya Hongbin bisa menahan untuk beberapa saat.

Dari seberang terdengar suara dari seseorang yang Hongbin kenal. _"Unni."_ Panggilnya penuh kesedihan. Seseorang yang menelpon Hongbin itu adalah Yein, salah satu anak didiknya di sanggar tari.

"Kenapa kau memanggilku seperti itu?" Hongbin menutup mulutnya ketika merasakan mual kembali.

" _Bagaimana kau tahu kapan tibanya cinta itu berakhir?"_

Hongbin tersentak. Bola matanya membesar. "Bagaimana kau tahu?" Pekiknya kemudian. "Darimana kau mendengarnya? Apa kau tahu aku dan Wonshik berakhir?" Lanjutnya masih dengan suara memekik terkejut.

" _Bukan begitu. Aku sudah berakhir dengan Sanghyuk oppa.. hiks.."_

Hongbin mendesah pelan. Ia ikut sedih mendengar ucapan Yein. "Kau juga?" Gumamnya.

" _Tapi, aku tidak bisa mempercayainya.. hiks..hiks.."_ Suara Yein sudah bercampur dengan tangisan.

Hongbin merasa semakin sedih mendengar Yein menangis. Ia hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang. Hongbin pun mengederkan pandangannya. Dalam detik itu juga ingatan tentang ia dan Wonshik yang pernah datang ke tempat ini kembali mengusik. Hongbin ingat jika beberapa minggu yang lalu ia pernah datang kemari bersama Wonshik setelah Wonshik ada pekerjaan untuk salah satu proyek besar di kota ini. Ini kali kedua Hongbin datang kemari.

"Kau juga menangis?"

" _Hiks.. hiks.. ne.. hiks.."_

Suara Hongbin berubah sedikit lebih berat. Sepertinya ia juga akan ikut menangis.

"Dan kenangan itu terlihat semakin jelas?"

" _Nee... hiks.."_

"Dan kau sangat sangat merindukannya?"

" _Ne...hiks.."_

Wajah Hongbin memerah, kelopak matanya panas dan hidungnya pun mulai sedikit susah untuk menarik nafas. "Lalu, itu semua berakhir?" Lirihnya dengan getar halus mengikuti. "Mereka menyebutnya perpisahan. Tapi dalam kenyataannya kita telah dicampakkan."

Lalu Hongbin menutup teleponnya setelah mendengar tangisan yang keras dari Yein.

Sementara Wonshik hanya tersenyum nyaris tertawa melihat drama yang dilakukan Hongbin dan Yein. _Yah_ , ia cukup kenal siapa Yein. Salah satu murid sanggar tari Hongbin yang juga gadis cilik adik dari sahabatnya, Jung Taekwoon yang terus-terusan mengejar cinta Sanghyuk. Mungkin gadis itu telah ditolak lagi oleh Sanghyuk. Wonshik cukup paham bagaimana hubungan Hongbin dan Yein.

Hongbin mulai terisak lagi. Wanita itu menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kesal. "Dasar bajingan!" Umpatnya. " _Yaa_! Kau bajingaaaann!" Pekiknya mengumpat lagi. "Kim Wonshik! Kau bajingaaaaa!"

"Katakan itu di depan wajahku. Kenapa kau melakukan itu di belakangku?" Sahut Wonshik dengan berdiri di sebelah Hongbin.

Hongbin yang masih terbungkus kekesalan itu menoleh begitu mendengar suara orang lain menoleh. Seketika ia menjerit kaget dan terjungkal ke belakang. Ia syok dengan kehadiran tiba-tiba Wonshik di sebelahnya. Wajah syoknya tampak menggemaskan. Mata bulat yang mengerjab berulang dengan belah bibir yang terbuka. Hongbin masih menganalisis apakah sosok di depannya ini benar Wonshik atau bukan.

Hongin masih belum bisa menyadari dengan sepenuhnya meski uluran tangan Wonshik tampak di depan mata. Ia menganggap bahwa itu adalah halusinasi.

"Aku terlalu banyak minum. Terlalu banyak..." gumamnya kemudian menggeleng-gelengkan kepala mengusir halusinasinya.

Wonshik geregetan. Ia sudah tersenyum dengan tangan mengulur tapi Hongbin masih saja tetap tak mau berdiri. Lantas ia menarik lengan Hongbin dan menyuruhnya untuk berdiri. Wonshik menepuk-nepuk paha dan pantat Hongbin untuk menghilangkan kotoran yang menempel. Dan Hongbin hanya memperhatikan Wonshik dengan tatapan bingung khas orang yang belum sadar penuh.

"Wanita ini selalu bermasalah dengan bagian bawah tubuhnya."

Hongbin menyipit-nyipitkan matanya. Ia masih mencoba untuk mengenali sosok yang ada di depannya ini. Meski ia sedikit demi sedikit bisa mengenali. Tapi entah kenapa rasanya begitu aneh.

"Aku Kim Wonshik, seorang produser yang lumayan terkenal. Aku juga memiliki masa lalu. Aku telah membuat banyak wanita menangis. Aku bukanlah laki-laki yang benar-benar baik. Tapi jika kau tidak keberatan, maukan kau berkencan denganku?"

Hongbin memberengut. Raut wajahnya menekuk dengan ribuan tanya yang menggantung. Tatapan matanya memperhatikan wajah Wonshik yang berseri. Apa lelaki ini tengah mempermainkannya lagi? Lelaki ini terlalu sering mempermainkannya. Dalam sekejap, wajah itu berubah kesal.

"Kencan?!" Ulangnya dengan nada yang tak bisa dibaca apakah ia marah atau kecewa. "Tidak mau! Aku tidak akan berkencan lagi!" Serunya menolak ajakan Wonshik. Saat ini kecewa dengan lelaki di depannya. Ia pikir sebuah hubungan itu adalah main-main?

"Aku akan hidup sendirian!" Lalu Hongbin berbalik. Namun belum lama ia membalikkan tubuhnya, ia berbalik lagi dan menjatuhkan sorot matanya pada sepatu Wonshik. "Sepatu itu..."

Wonshik menggerakkan kakinya. "Aku juga memakainya saat aku bermain drum." Ucapnya santai.

" _Mworago_?"

"Aku bebohong saat ku bilang kepadamu aku tidak mengingatnya. Aku ingin memberimu kejutan di atas panggung, tapi kau pergi tanpa menungguku."

Hongbin menatap sangsi. " _Jinjjayo_?" Tanyanya ragu.

"Itulah sebabnya aku datang kemari. Aku ingat itu sejak awal dan aku hanya berpura-pura kalau aku lupa. Apakah kau tidak merasa jika aktingku sangat payah? Apakah kau tidak merasa aneh dengan kepura-puraanku?"

Seharusnya Hongbin senang saat Wonshik menjelaskan ini semua. Tapi ia malah mendengus dan..

" _Yaaa_! Kau!" Teriak Hongbin. "Kim Wonshik! Kau ingin mati?! _Hiks_.. Bagaimana kau bisa membuat lelucon semacam itu pada wanita yang mudah tertipu seperti aku?!" Tatapan matanya yang sudah terbalut air mata mengarah pada Wonshik. "Aku selalu terperangkap.. Sepanjang malam aku... _hiks_.. _hiks_ s..." Tangisan Hongbin pun pecah saat itu. Air turun dengan deras dari sudut mata melengkapi getaran tubuh yang ia lakukan.

Wonshik tersenyum tipis. Ia pun mendekat dan memeluk Hongbin yang menangis. Memeluk dengan erat dan mengusap punggung Hongbin.

"Maafkan aku."

Hongbin menghentak-hentakkan kakinya dan memukul-mukul punggung Wonshik.

"Lakukan segalanya di depanku. _Hu hu hu_.."

Senyuman manis masih terukir di wajah Wonshik. "Aku akan melakukannya apapun yang kau mau dari sekarang. Aku benar-benar minta maaf." Ya, Wonshik memang merasa sangat bersalah telah membohongin Hongbin. Ia akan melakukan apapun yang diminta Hongbin tanpa mempermainkannya lagi.

Hongbin meraung. Tangisannya semakin keras saja.

"Kau laki-laki yang jahaaaatt!" Umpatnya teredam tangisan. "Kau memakai sepatunyaaaa... _hiks_.. _hiks_..."

Dan Wonshik tak bisa apapun selain menutup hidung. Aroma kuat dari bekas minuman keras itu begitu menyengat dari bau mulut Hongbin. Pasti wanita ini sudah sangat banyak sekali minumnya.

"Sudah berapa banyak kau minum?!"

Hongbin menjerit kesal. "Aku minum-minum karena dirimu... Kau laku-laki jahaatt!" Jawabnya dengan tangisan yang masih meraung.

" _Hu_.. _huu_... _hu_.. sepatunyaa..." Hongbin melirik ke arah sepatu itu. "Sepatunya terlihat baguss... _hu_.. _hu_.."

Masih betah rupanya senyuman berada di bibir Wonshik. Tanganya menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung Hongbin. "Bagaimana mungkin sepatunya terlihat jelek jika ini darimu?" Ia melirik singkat pada Hongbin yang masih menangis bak anak kecil itu. "Dan aku lah yang memakainya.."

"Diamlah, kau laki-laki jahat!"

Tangisan Hongbin mungkin masih terdengar memekak. Hentakan-hentakan kecil juga dilakukan kakinya. Apalagi wanita itu masih dipengaruhi alkohol yang entah kapan akan hilangnya. Namun Wonshik senang. Setidaknya wanita ini tidak benar-benar marah yang meledak-ledak. Wonshik cukup mengerti Hongbin yang pasti akan bertingkah konyol mirip anak kecil yang sedang diledek. Ia tersenyum. Kekasihnya ini memang benar-benar menggemaskan. Keduanya pun masih berpelukan dan saling menepuk satu sama lain.

Jangan lupakan bahwa Hongbin disini belum sepenuhnya benar-benar sadar dari bekas mabuknya semalaman.

.

.

.

.

"Ini kamarku!"

Serunya masih dengan kesadaran yang minim. Ia merebahkan dirinya di atas ranjang kesayangan. Susah payah Wonshik menyeret Hongbin untuk pulang. Wanita ini kalau sudah mabuk, _agak_ sedikit susah untuk diatur.

"Bagaimana bisa kau menjadi lebih mabuk?!" Decak Wonshik seraya melesakkan tangan di saku celana.

Hongbin hanya tersenyum aneh. Tubuhnya merentang dengan tangan dan kaki digerak-gerakkan seakan ia menikmati ranjang empuk miliknya.

" _Aaahh_! Ini menyenangkan! Ini kamarku!" Pekiknya kegirangan. "Aku pulaang. Dan Kim Wonshik juga ada disini."

Wonshik tersenyum melihat tingkah konyol sang kekasih.

"Aku mengerti. Kau mabuk dan tidak bisa tidur di mobil." Ucapnya sebelum berbalik untuk pergi.

Hongbin menghentakkan tangannya pada kasur dan menatap Wonshik nyalang.

"Kau pikir kau akan kemana?!" Tangannya merentang dengan senyuman yang tampak mengerikan di wajah Hongbin. Efek mabuk benar-benar menggelikan terjadi pada Hongbin. "Kesinilah!" Rengeknya seraya menggoyangkan tangannya.

" _O-oh_! Lihatlah wanita ini!"

Hongbin mendesis kesal. "Kesinilah! Sekarang!" Tak mendapat jawaban dari Wonshik. Hongbin pun bangkit dan menarik lengan Wonshik. Memaksanya untuk berbaring di sebelahnya. Mau tak mau Wonshik ikut berbaring di sebelah Hongbin. "Aku akan menepuk-nepukmu."

Hongbin berbaring dengan berbantalkan lengan Wonshik. Menghadap dada bidang Wonshik. Tangannya menepuk-nepuk pelan dada Wonshik. Sementara Wonshik. Ia memperhatikan wajah cantik Hongbin. Meskipun wanita ini sedang mabuk, pesona kecantikannya tak pernah hilang.

"Tepuk..tepuk.." Gumam Hongbin meminta Wonshik untuk menepuk lengannya.

Menurut, Wonshik menepuk-nepuk pelan lengannya.

Sejalan denga tepukan ringan Wonshik pada lengannya, wanita itu pun lamat-lamat mulai tertidur. Hongbin tampak tenang tidur di pelukan Wonshik. Dan Wonshik juga ikut tertidur dengan memeluk Hongbin.

Sekitar dua puluh menit berjalan, Hongbin merasakan kepalanya pusing. Efek minuman keras itu berangsur hilang dan membuat Hongbin sedikit lebih sadar. Ia mengerjabkan kelopak matanya pelan.

" _Oh_ , kepalaku..." Lalu ia membuka kelopak matanya. Seketika ia terkejut melihat siapa yang saat ini memeluknya. Pantas saja jika ia merasa sedikit aneh. Ia pun menahan nafasnya agar tak membangunkan Wonshik. " _Aghhh_ , bagaimana ini." Bibirnya bergerak-gerak tanpa suara. Ia panik, berada dalam pelukan Wonshik seperti ini.

"Bulu matamu membuatku gatal." Ucap Wonshik dengan mata yang masih terpejam. "Apa kau akan terus mengedipkan matamu?"

Hongbin pun menggeliyat kecil dengan suara gumaman yang terdengar aneh. Pura-pura kalau ia masih tidur. Bibirnya pun mengecap-ngecap asal. Tangannya menggaruk-garuk rahang dengan mata yang terpejam.

"Aku tahu kau sudah bangun." Wonshik membuka matanya saat Hongbin menggeliyat untuk memunggunginya.

Hongbin yang memunggungi Wonshik melirik singkat lalu kembali memejamkan mata.

" _Ahheemmm_.. aku tidak bangun..." Jawabnya dibuat seolah ia berada dalam alam mimpi.

Dan Wonshik tidak bisa untuk tidak tertawa. Ia memeluk kembali Hongbin dari belakang. Hongbin cukup terkejut dengan aksi Wonshik, namun ia hanya diam dan tak bergerak.

"Jika kau malu, pura-pura saja kau sedang tidur. Dan dengarkan saat kau sedang berpura-pura." Pelukannya semakin erat dan Wonshik menelusup pada leher Hongbin. "Maafkan aku karena aku berpura-pura aku sedikit mencintaimu saat sesungguhnya aku sangat mencintaimu. Maafkan aku karena bisa bilang putus padamu saat sesungguhnya aku tidak bisa putus darimu. Maafkan aku karena membuatmu menangis sepanjang waktu. Hari ini, akan menjadi hari terakhir aku bilang aku minta maaf kepadamu. Mulai sekarang aku akan sering mengatakan aku mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu." Wonshik melirik Hongbin yang terdiam di tempatnya. "Aku mencintaimu, Lee Hongbin."

Hongbin tak menjawab, ia masih berada dalam kebungkamannya dan tubuhnya yang mendadak beku. Setiap kalimat yang diucapkan Wonshik mengena dalam hati dan membuatnya tak bisa mengatakan apapun. Ia senang. Pasti ia senang. Namun ia juga merasa was-was kalau lelaki ini akan mempermainkannya lagi. Meski demikian, Hongbin berharap Wonshik memang serius dengan ucapannya.

"Aku pergi. Aku harus mengganti pakaian dan pergi kerja."

Hongbin tak bergerak saat Wonshik melepaskan pelukannya dan mulai bangkit. Ia masih diam membisu. Tatapannya jatuh pada lantai. Tak lama setelah Wonshik turun dari ranjang, Hongbin mendengar pintu terbuka. Langsung saja ia bangkit dan mengumpat kesal.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?!" Racaunya dengan tangan memukul-mukul bantal. Ia cukup malu dengan dirinya sendiri.

Jika boleh jujur, sebenarnya Hongbin malu. Sangat malu beradegan seperti itu dengan Wonshik. Bisa dibilang mereka tidak pernah seintim ini. Apalagi dengan keadaannya yang menyedihkan. Hongbin bangkit dan mencium aroma tubuhnya yang mengerikan dan menjijikkan.

" _Auuuhhh_! Bauku seperti _liquor_!" Rutuknya kesal.

Ia pun mulai merengek kembali. "Saat aku menginginkannya, dia tidak melakukannya. Kenapa harus sekarang? Kenapa harus sekarang disaat keadaanku sangat mengerikan seperti ini?! Kena—" Hongbin menghentikan racauannya begitu melihat Wonshik berdiri di dalam kamarnya dengan wajah menahan tawa. Ia terkejut bukan main lalu kembali membaringkan tubuhnya. " _ahh_... aku berbicara di dalam tidurku..." Ucapnya dengan kembali berpura-pura masih tidur.

Wonshik hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala tak percaya memiliki kekasih menggemaskan namun konyol seperti ini.

"Aku akan mengambil kesimpulan bahwa kau mendengar segalanya saat tidur."

Lalu langkah Wonshik terdengar menjauh dan juga debuman pintu tertutup. Hongbin malu sekali. Ia menangis penuh dengan rasa malu yang menjalar. Tangannya pun menarik selimut dan menutupi tubuhnya yang tak bisa lagi melepaskan rasa malu itu.

Pintu kamar kembali terdengar. Hongbin pun bangkit dan mendapati Jaehwan yang masuk dengan wajah bingung. Ada kelegaan yang menyapanya.

"Kau mengejutkanku."

"Kenapa kau tidak mengantar Wonshik keluar? Kau sibuk memakai bajumu?" sindirnya.

Hongbin berdecak. "Bukan seperti itu. Apa dia sudah pergi?!" Hongbin mencoba melihat keluar kamar. "Apa dia benar-benar sudah pergi?!"

"Dia sudah pergi." Jawab Jaehwan. Beberapa detik kemudian,Jaehwan baru menyadari aroma kuat yang menyengat dari arah Hongbin. Ia mengibas-ibaskan tangannya di depan wajah. "Baumu seperti _liquor_!" Pekiknya kemudian.

"Aku tahu. Apa yang harus aku lakukaan?!" Hongbin pun mulai merengek dan menangis lagi. Meraung seperti anak kecil yang diambil mainannya. Sementara Jaehwan berdecak kecil sebelum meninggalkan Hongbin sendiri.

Dasar wanita aneh!

.

.

.

.

END

.

 _Jangan tanya aku ini apa._

 _Hahahahaha.._

 _Ini itu scene salah satu drama A Gentlemen Dignity, udah ada yang pernah lihat? Tapi ada yang aku ubah. Menyesuaikan saja sih.._

 _Jadi masalah disini itu, Hongbin ngasih sepatu ke Wonshik dan meminta Wonshik untuk pake di pesta kalau Wonshik bener-bener cinta padanya. Tapi Wonshik gak make terus dia bilang kalau lupa dan Hongbin jelas kecewa dan kesal. Padahal saat itu Wonshik hanya pura-pura gak ingat. Dia hanya ingin ngasih kejutan gitu buat Hongbin, eh si Hongbinnya baper duluan dan pergi ninggalin pesta. Pas Hongbin ninggalin pesta, Wonshik main drum dan gak bisa nunjukkin kalau dia pake sepatu yang dikasih Hongbin._

 _Sengaja gak aku tulis diatas soalnya nanti bisa panjaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaang banget._

 _Kalian bisa lihat dramanya sendiri deh biar ngeh. Hahahaha_

 _Dan untuk judul, gak tau kenapa aku milih judul itu._

 _Itu karena terinspirasi sama lagu stellar yang Cry, lagunya enak. Harusnya itu lagu sedih. Tapi karena EDM gak jadi sedih deh.. bisa didengerin kok.. ^^,_

 _Oke silahkan review yaaa._

 _._

 _Gak kasihan sama saya yang ngetik ini? T_T_

 _._

 _Terima kasih_

 _._

 _._

 _Salam Hangat_

 _._

 _~Arlian Lee~_


End file.
